


I Spy

by TrappedInAPentagram



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ariella - Freeform, Brian's the villainess, F/F, Game Gyaru, Genderswap, May continue later, Mild Sexual Content, Science Fiction, Strong Female Characters, not going to be a full fic for now, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: Arina and Daniella are only sent out on the most dangerous missions. Fortunately for them, their arch nemesis keeps them busy.(aka a short collection of ficlets originally posted on my tumblr)





	1. Ride or Die

“Eat this, mother fucker!” Arina shouted, firing shots at the car ahead of them as she stood balanced on a motorcycle behind Daniella.

Daniella switched gears and yanked the handles, swerving into oncoming traffic as their targets returned fire. Arina lost her balance for a moment but caught herself on Daniella’s scarf, sitting back down to lock her arms around her waist. 

“Sorry Ari!” Daniella yelled over the roar of traffic, most of the oncoming vehicles blaring their horns as they careened down the wrong side of the highway.

“Don’t apologize to me and just focus on the goddamn road!” Arina shouted back. She took aim with her pistol again, aiming across the median at their adversary’s tires. 

The tinted back window of the sleek black vehicle rolled down to reveal a man pointing a gun back at them.

“Fuck me,” Arina said before it started firing. Luckily, Daniella pulled back onto the correct side of the highway, putting a semitruck between them and the bullets. 

Daniella asked, “How did we end up tailing these guys again?”

“That’s a question for Veronica,” Arina replied. “Now give me a proper shot!”

“Yes ma’am, Miss Grumpy Pants,” Dani grinned, revving the engine and zooming in front of the semi. 

The semi laid on his horn and was forced to start veering into the far right lane. This in turn made the car they were after step on the gas to avoid being knocked into the ditch. The lurch threw off the aim of the man in the backseat with the gun just long enough for Arina to fire, landing a hit on their front tire. The car swerved as the semi hit his brakes and drifted behind them.

Arina tried to shoot at their back tire but turned up with an empty clip. She groaned and reloaded a new one, but before she could start firing again, Daniella said, “We got company!” and cut through traffic as a car similar to the one they were in pursuit of started pulling up behind them. She took the exit ramp and dodged around other vehicles.

“What the hell are you doing? We’re gonna lose ‘em!” Arina shouted.

“We’re not gonna lose them,” Dani said, yanking both handles outward and then twisting them forward. The engine roared as the rear wheel split in two, making room for a lowering tailpipe. 

Arina whooped as the bike spat fire behind them, the activated boost making the motorcycle fly up the exit ramp and over the cross road. They landed on the ramp which led back onto the highway, the downward slope aiding in their acceleration. “This job is awesome!” Arina called.

Dani laughed, “Best in the world,” as they pulled up on the passenger side of their target.

Arina knocked on their window and said, “Would you just stop the fucking car already?”

When it rolled down, they were finally offered a view of the woman seated in the passenger seat. She was adorned in a black suit with gold trim. She peered over the rim of her sunglasses, piercing blue eyes appraising them. “You two are really big pains in the asses, you know that?” she asked.

Arina grinned, “We not only know, we count on it.”

Dani focused on the road as they drove but said, “Brianna, you’re under arrest for, like, fucking so much shit!”

Brianna chuckled, “Don’t I know it,” and held up a grenade.

“Oh fuck my ass,” Arina said as she pulled the pin and threw it. It emitted an electrical pulse which disabled their bike, cutting the engine and power steering. Dani barely managed to retain enough control to get the bike into the right-hand shoulder. Arina pouted as she watched Brianna’s car speed away. “Well now what?” she leaned one elbow on Daniella’s shoulder to prop her chin in her hand, crossing her other arm across Dani’s mass of curly hair. 

Dani looked over her shoulder as Brianna’s convoy car pulled up a couple hundred feet in front of them. She said, “How about we take their car?”

Arina raised her brows as she watched a few men leave the car. “I like your style,” Arina flashed a sharp grin.

She flipped her legs over the edge of the bike and helped Dani turn it so they could use it for cover. They heard a few shots ring out as the henchmen approached. “Ready?” Dani reached into her pocket and pulled out a flashbang. 

“Best job ever,” Arina gave her a thumbs up. Dani pulled the pin and threw the grenade over the bike behind her. The two covered their eyes as it exploded into blinding light, stunning the pair of men that had been coming for them. They booked it around either side of the bike and sprinted past the two men on the ground, Arina kicking one in the balls for good measure. 

They dove behind the trunk as the driver reached an arm out the window to try to fire at them. Arina scoffed, “Amateur,” and snuck around to the passenger side. She yanked the door open and pointed her own gun at the back of his head. “Out.”

The driver slowly left the vehicle as Arina got in, jumping the armrest between the seats and slipping through the driver’s door, ramming the butt of her gun into the man’s head before he could turn around. As he crumpled to the ground, Arina returned to the car, Dani already buckling in to the passenger seat.

Arina buckled in as Dani said, “I love you, Ari.”

“Love you, too,” she smiled, leaning in to share a brief kiss. “Now let’s kick the tits off Brianna.”

“Seconded.”

Arina put the car in drive and floored the gas pedal. Dani nonchalantly flipped on the radio and channel surfed as she also looked for hidden weapon compartments. She landed on a song she enjoyed with an ‘oohh,’ Jump by Van Halen, and cranked the volume. She started singing along under her breath as she rummaged.

The car didn’t roar nearly as loud at their motorcycle, allowing them to catch back up to Brianna’s car without giving them too much forewarning. Dani giggled manically, then said, “Bingo,” as she pulled what could have been a flamethrower out of the glove box.

“What even is that?” Arina asked.

“We’re gonna find out!” Dani chirped. She rolled her window down and unbuckled her belt. She leaned out the opening and sat against the ledge, resting the butt of the weapon against her shoulder as she took aim. “Come on and Jump,” she sang, firing on the final word. What could only be described as a plasma beam shot out of the weapon’s tip. Dani’s eyes widened with delight as Arina’s jaw dropped.

Arina said, “No fair, I wanna fire the plasma rifle!”

“Oh, mommy is keeping this,” Dani said with glee, the plasma eating a hole through the rear windshield of Brianna’s car. The car swerved, ending up running off the road and into a street light. 

Arina was quick to pull off behind them, screeching the car to a stop behind Brianna’s. Dani spun her way through the already open window and kept the plasma gun raised. “Out of the car, bitches, and hands where I can see them,” she instructed. 

Brianna opened her door with a look of disdain, keeping her hands raised as she left the car and got to her knees. Arina got behind her and affixed cuffs to her wrists. She then pressed a button on her watch and held it up near her face. The screen lit up and projected Veronica’s head into the air above it. 

Veronica asked, “I trust you have good news?”

“Yes ma’am, guess who’s in custody?” Arina grinned, giving Dani a high five.

“I should hope so, because I’ve already received the damage reports,” Veronica snapped. Arina winced. “A patrol car is on its way to you. Please don’t lose her again.”

“So, first of all, you’re welcome,” Arina said, “and second–” Veronica’s head disappeared. Arina set her fists on her hips, “The nerve of some people.”

Dani nodded, “That was rude.”

“It was rude!”

Brianna said, “You’re both insufferable.”

“Hey, no one asked you,” Arina looked down at her. She ruffled a hand through Brianna’s short silver hair and said, “You know, it’s a shame you’re a super villain, because you really rock that suit.”

“You’d be the last person I’d allow to take it off,” Brianna replied.

Arina set a hand on her chest in shock as Dani made a fist pump, “Yes! That means I’d get to take it off first!”

Brianna shut her eyes and groaned, “Please just shoot me.”

“As impressed as I am that you said please, I’m still personally affronted,” Arina said, “so I don’t think-” She felt something cold touch her back between her shoulder blades.

A female voice with an Australian accent said, “Drop the rifle,” to Dani, who was now looking at someone over Arina’s shoulder. Dani pouted but threw the gun behind her into the ditch so that Brianna couldn’t go get it.

Arina risked peering behind herself to see a woman with sunglasses perched on her head of short brown hair, dressed in a blue suit, aiming a gun at Arina’s back. 

Brianna stood and said, “Thank you Roxy. Sorry ladies, it’s been fun.” The two loaded themselves into the car Arina and Dani had borrowed before they sped off. 

Dani immediately ran back to grab the plasma gun. Arina watched the car shrink into the distance and mumbled, “We’re so screwed.”

Dani tucked her arm around Arina’s shoulders, the rifle hanging down against her other leg. “Meh, we’ll catch her tomorrow,” she grinned. 

“If Veronica doesn’t kill us over the collateral damages first.”

“Okay, Debbie Downer,” Dani chuckled and kissed her cheek. “If V doesn’t kill us, then we’ll catch Bri tomorrow.”

Arina turned to give her a smile, “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to my small collection of game gyaru ficlets!! i went ahead and brought these here to see if it was something people would be in to; I have ideas in mind if I ever want to make if a fully fleshed out fic, but if anyone else wants to borrow these as prompts and go wild, you're welcome to it! the gals need more love <3 let me know what you think! i'm always open to ideas :D


	2. Time to Go

Daniella pushed Arina back against the wall beside their bed, leaning forward to place her leg between the shorter girl’s. She leaned to kiss her neck as Arina said, “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, be getting a mission debriefing or something right now?” Arina set her hands on Dani’s waist anyway, pulling her forward.

Dani giggled, “As opposed to what we’re doing instead?” She kissed Arina’s jaw, her fluffy hair tickling her nose. 

“Technically we could be doing this at headquarters,” Arina pointed out, biting her lip with a quiet moan as she felt Dani’s teeth nip at her jugular.

“Oohh, kinky,” Dani said, then peered up at her, “but I like having you here, all to myself.” She shifted up to press their chests together and leaned down for a kiss, which Arina enthusiastically reciprocated. Arina grasped at Dani’s scarf with one hand, and she had just slid her other into the mass of dark curls atop Dani’s head when they heard their work phone ring, making the pair groan in a much different context. 

“Come on, now?” Arina whined.

“Look what you did, you cursed us,” Dani said, giving her a peck on the forehead before she stepped away to answer. She brushed her hair out of her face before she pressed a button on the projector and typed in a short code. 

Veronica’s head appeared floating as a small hologram in the room. “Ladies, hope I’m not interrupting something,” she said.

“Nope, not at all,” Dani said with a tight smile. “What’s happening?”

“We’ve got a new lead,” she replied, the image suddenly showing a glass case which had a hole melted in the side of it. Whatever artifact had been within it was missing. “Security footage was shut down before the theft occurred in this vault, but the microphones planted in the same room picked up on the voice of your favorite villainess.”

Arina raised a brow as she straightened her vest, “Brianna herself showed up? Doesn’t she usually send grunts like Roxanne to do her bidding?”

“She does, which is what interested me so much about this,” Veronica said as the hologram switched back to her head. “The item taken was a watch.”

Dani and Arina exchanged a look. Arina said, “Oh shit, now she’ll be able to tell time. Guess we ought to turn in our badges now; it’s game over, guys.”

Dani nodded mournfully, “Maybe it even counts her steps.”

As Arina gasped theatrically, Veronica interrupted to say, “Yes, a watch which can show time across multiple timelines.”

Arina paused at that, “So, like…a watch that can read the future?”

“If the curator is to be believed, yes. The armed guards posted outside the vault were killed and the security system bypassed, which would have notified authorities of a break-in to begin with,” Veronica explained.

“Of course, leave it to Bri,” Dani said. “She might be a bit of a bitch, but she’s a genius.”

Arina rubbed her hands together, “So, what’s the mission?”

“Retrieving the watch is your top priority,” Veronica said. “An item so valuable fortunately was installed with a GPS tracking system, but the signal was lost just after they entered a small town called Onimore. You’ll have to do some digging once you get there to locate the exact building it’s in. You’re only to engage Brianna’s crew if it’s absolutely necessary,” she added firmly.

Dani scoffed as she tossed a small bead bomb up and caught it again repeatedly, “Stealth is our middle name, bosslady.”

“Yeah, tell that to the last five damage reports,” Veronica said. “Move out as soon as you’re prepared.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Arina saluted her before she pressed ‘end call.’ As soon as the hologram was gone, Dani tackled her backwards onto the bed. Arina snorted, “Were you listening to a word of what was said?”

“Yeah, Brianna’s responsible, stole a watch, get it back,” Dani said, slipping her top off. “We’ll make it quick, she’ll never even know we’re late to pick up the car.”

“Oh, if you insist,” Arina grinned, pulling her down into a kiss. 

~~~

Dani and Arina eyed the barbed top of the electric fence. Arina set her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Damn, you’d think she’d at least have made her defenses a little more fun.”

“Tell me about it,” Dani replied, pulling a device which looked something like a Swiss army knife from her pocket. She fiddled with it until it folded into a clamp, which produced a soft electrical hum of its own. She squeezed the handle and closed it around a part of the fence, tapping at the chain-link a few seconds after. “We’re all set. Your move, baby bear,” she smiled.

Arina grinned back and jumped forward; she scaled the fence in due time, getting her own wire cutters from her pocket to laser-cut some of the barbed wire out of the way. She motioned for Dani to follow before jumping down the other side. Dani triple-wrapped her scarf around her neck so there was no excess flowing behind her as she fell, landing safely in Arina’s arms. Arina kissed her nose before putting her down so the two could make their way to the seemingly abandoned warehouse of a building.

Dani softly said, “Twenty credits says this is a trap.”

“You’re on,” Arina said, leading the way to the back of the building where an old loading dock was. She picked the lock of the human-sized door, peeking her head in without seeing anyone. She crept her way in, staying low with Dani right behind her. She froze and held up a hand when she spotted a guard. 

Dani narrowed her eyes and dug a metal bead out of a hidden pocket in her scarf. She gave it a squeeze between her fingers, waiting three seconds before chucking it at the back of the man’s head. He winced as it struck him, but collapsed a moment later as it released a cloud of gas which knocked him out. Arina dragged his body behind a box as Dani pressed forward, scanning the area. She noted there was a truck in front of every garage door to the loading bay and a large, two-panel trap door in the center of the floor, along with a crane hook hanging from the ceiling above it. 

She pointed up when Arina was looking her direction. Arina followed her finger and grinned, taking her grappling gun from its holster. She fired it at the catwalk above them, hooking it to a railing. She put her arm around Dani and hauled them both up. They grabbed the railing and hauled themselves up the remainder of the way, not noticing until Arina had unhooked the grapple that a guard was staring at them, jaw partly slack.

There was a moment of silence before Dani asked, “What, this rack too big for you?” before she grabbed the gun from Arina’s hands and shot the hook at him. It nailed him in the chest and knocked him onto his back. “Go, go move!” she said, turning the other way and sprinting.

Arina followed suit, retracting the grappling hook so he couldn’t pull it. They made their way to a control room with glass windows as an alarm blared to life.

“So much for stealthy,” Arina said. 

“It’s fine, this makes it more interesting,” Dani smiled, digging another bead from a pouch in her sash. She gave it a squeeze and threw it, the bead creating a minor explosion which cracked one of the windows into the office. Dani stood to the side as Arina moved in, slamming her gun into it to break it. She pushed her way in and unlocked the door, Dani locking it again behind her. She took a phaser gun from her own holster and took a position at the broken window, firing a stun shot at the first guard who appeared at the top of the stairs, making him fall backward and trip another.

Dani asked, “How’s it coming back there?”

“Working on it,” Arina retorted, pressing a button which opened the trap door. In the basement, a harness still around it, sat a metal crate. Arina grinned and figured out how to lower the crane, glancing over her shoulder to where Dani was ducking shots from the guards and firing back some of her own. “God you look hot when you do that,” she said.

“Thanks, I really like going for the plasma-swept hair look,” Dani said, wincing as there was a bang at the door. “You sure that’s the right crate?”

“It had better be, or I’ll skin Brianna myself,” Arina grumbled. “Meet me at one of those trucks?”

“I’ll save you a seat,” Dani said, getting up and throwing open the door. As the man on the other side stumbled forward, Dani kneed him in the face and shot him with a stun blast, followed by a shot at his cohort. Arina ran out and down the catwalk again, flipping a guy over the railing before she climbed onto the rail herself and jumped off. She grabbed the chain of the crane and slid down with a, “Woooo!” When she hit the bottom, she hooked the crate for them and called up, “Got it!”

Dani hit the switch to bring it back up before she left the room herself, jogging down the stairs. She shot a guard and said, “’Scuse me!” as she stepped over his body. She skid to a halt when she spotted a woman with short silver hair in a black suit with gold trim standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Brianna said, “Evening, girls. Leaving so soon?”

“Ugh, with the cliches, Bri. Find a new evil genius line,” Dani said. She quickly fired her gun, but Bri dive rolled to the side, drawing her own gun as she stood. She aimed it at Arina as she rose up on the crate. “Drop the gun,” Bri instructed.

A pulse of fear beat through Dani’s chest before she said, “If you say so,” and chucked the gun at Bri’s face. Bri had to dodge it as Dani ran forward, grabbing her wrist and moving it up so she could only fire towards the ceiling.

Arina started pulling back and forth on the chain, making the crate begin to swing. She pulled out her laser cutter and waited for the opportune moment, starting to saw through the chain so that it broke as it swung towards a truck. The crate landed on their floor, but not in a truckbed as intended. Arina groaned and started pushing it towards the vehicle.

“Sorry hun, but you’re not robbing me today,” Bri said, twisting out of Dani’s grip, aiming her gun for Arina’s back. 

Dani shouted, “Ari!” and tackled Brianna as a shot rang out. Arina winced as it left a gash in her side, but she continued shoving the crate forward determinedly. 

“You girls don’t know when to quit, do you?” Bri asked, kneeing Dani in the gut and throwing her to the side. Dani hit the ground and rolled, dodging another shot from Bri’s gun. 

Arina said, “That’s one of our best qualities,” as she threw a flash grenade. She yelled, “Smile!” as their code word so that Dani would know what to prepare for. Dani shut her eyes just before the room exploded in a flash of blinding light. Bri stumbled back and put her hands to her face as Dani ran over, helping Arina load the crate into the truck.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” Arina waved a hand. “It was a lucky shot, anyway.”

“Shit, wait, we need a key!” Dani frowned.

Arina twirled one around her fingers, “Lucky for you I nabbed one off an unconscious dude. Let’s roll.”

Dani grinned and jumped into the driver’s seat, shouting, “Get fucked!” out the window while Arina hit a button on the wall to open the door and climbed into the passenger side. She put the keys in the ignition for Dani, who slammed the pedal to the floor as soon as the engine revved to life, peeling out of the garage. 

Dani laughed as they sped past some guards, who fired at them as they made their way to the front gate. “Oh man, the look on her face,” she grinned, setting a hand on Arina’s knee. “You did good back there.”

Arina had a hand on her side, leaning back in the seat. “Not as good as you.”

Dani mellowed a bit when the wound was brought back to mind. “Hang in there, baby. We’re getting you home.”

~~~

Veronica stood with her arms crossed as Dani and Seth unloaded the crate from the bed of the truck. Seth tucked his dark hair behind one ear, the stripe of blonde hair moving with it. Veronica said, “Well, let’s take a look see,” and nodded to him. Seth plugged a handheld hacker into a panel on the side of the keypad lock, and moments later the light turned green with a click.

Dani moved to stand proudly by Arina, until she saw what it was that Veronica removed from the box. A hand written note with the words, ‘Better luck next time, xoxo -B’ was in her hand. 

Arina snatched the note and read it a few times before she said, “Son of a bitch.”


End file.
